There are many different types of surveillance systems in use today to observe an area to be controlled. In some instances a television camera is mounted on a stationary or rotating holder where it can be readily observed. In other instances, some means are provided to try to obscure the television camera so that it cannot be readily observed. In these systems, the means used to obscure the television camera are very visible themselves so as to minimize the value thereof. Also, the use of such systems requires considerable effort to plan the decorations and merchandising fixtures so that the means used to obscure the television cameras will not provide an unattractive appearance to the establishment. This is particularly so in establishments wherein decor is an important part of the sales effort of the establishment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means for obscuring the presence of a television surveillance camera so that it can perform its surveillance functions and at the same time be a true part of the desired decor of the establishment.